Pansy Parkinson
Pansy Parkinson''' is a witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Slytherin House. She is in the same year as Harry Potter. She was also a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, created in her 5th year by Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge. When the final battle of the Second Wizarding War began at Hogwarts, Pansy spoke up in favor of turning Harry over to Lord Voldemort, only to have her fellow classmates turn their wands on her. Later on in life, her former boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, would marry Astoria Greengrass who is 2 years younger than them.' Early years at Hogwarts (1991-1993) Pansy Parkinson began her education at Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin. She became good friends with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Pansy was also popular with the girls Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass in her house and she acted like the group leader. Pansy and Draco were both powerful among their friends and used this to bully others. During Pansy's first class of flying, which Slytherin shared with its rival house, Gryffindor, she teased Parvati Patil for defending Neville Longbottom when Draco Malfoy threw away his Remembrall, the way in which Pansy addresses Parvati as if she knew what she was like (which is unlikely as it's the first lesson and both girls are in separate houses) suggests that she was familiar with the Patil family before starting her education at Hogwarts. This was the start of a long-lived mean streak for Pansy; with her education, she would belittle countless other students whom she disliked. During her second year, Hogwarts was under threat of closure when the Basilisk that lived down in the Chamber of Secrets was lost, it attacked several Muggle-borns, among them Hermione Granger, whom Pansy teased frequently. Third-year (1993-1994) In 1993, Pansy was onboard the Hogwarts Express when it got inspected by the soul-sucking Dementors. During this, Harry fainted and so Pansy was one of the students who mocked him throughout the school year. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Draco Malfoy was attacked by a Hippogriff after approaching it without caution. She was in tears after the attack and was concerned enough to follow him to the hospital wing. Afterward, she frequently fawned over him for the injury, which he exaggerated in order to get attention and in an attempt to get Rubeus Hagrid into trouble with the Ministry of Magic, which evidently he did, and resulted in the planned execution of the hippogriff, much to the favor of Pansy and her friends. Fourth-year (1994-1995 During Pansy's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, a special wizarding event that attracted a lot of media attention. Pansy was among the students who fed Daily Prophet journalist Rita Skeeter false information on Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid and Hermione Granger, one of which was the making up of a false rumor that Harry and Hermione were romantically involved. She was highly amused by the ''Potter Stinks badges passed around by her fellow Slytherins, and laughed when Draco's Densaugeo hex accidentally hit Hermione when he and Harry started a duel in a school hallway, leaving her with temporarily overly-sized front teeth. Pansy accompanied Draco to the Yule Ball that Christmas, wearing frilly pink robes; by this time, the two may have been romantically involved. While there, she expressed outrage upon seeing that famous Quidditch player and Triwizard Champion Viktor Krum escorted Hermione Granger to the ball, and again later when a Daily Prophet article commented on how stunning Hermione looked at the event. Also that year, a slightly softer side of Pansy was shown when she clearly expressed (although she later tried to conceal) a fondness for Unicorns during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Fifth-year (1995-1996) In her fifth year, Pansy became a Slytherin prefect along with Draco. At the start of the school year, she shared a Thestral drawn-carriage with Draco for the ride up to the castle. This school year would see Ministry Official Dolores Umbridge appointed as the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Later on in her regime, Umbridge created a group called the Inquisitorial Squad, of which Pansy was a member. While Hagrid was away, Professor Grubbly-Plank stood in for his position as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. During one lesson Draco imitated Hermione by raising his hand over-enthusiastically, which caused Pansy to shriek with laughter, only then to be startled by the pile of sticks they were studying as they turned out to be Bowtruckles. When Hagrid did indeed return to position, Pansy crudely remarked to Dolores Umbridge that it was difficult to understand Rubeus Hagrid when he spoke and that everyone hated his subject. During Quidditch matches that year, Pansy directed her fellow Slytherins to sing Weasley Is Our King to mock Ron Weasley, as well as other Gryffindor players. Pansy attempted to unsettle Harry before a game by telling him that Warrington planned on knocking him off his broom, although Harry was unfazed and responded by telling her that Warrington's aim was pathetic. Later on in the year when she saw Harry Potter and Cho Chang out on a date on Valentine's Day, Pansy insulted them both, as well as the memory of the late Cedric Diggory. When Dumbledore's Army members attempted to escape from the Room Of Requirement later in the year, Pansy searched for female D.A. members in the girls' lavatory and grabbed the list of names as evidence. Pansy and other Squad members were jinxed during a student rebellion after Fred and George's departure from Hogwarts; Pansy missed a day of classes while recovering from a hex that made her sprout a pair of antlers. Sixth year (1996-1997) In 1996, on her way to Hogwarts for her sixth year, Pansy sat in the same train compartment as Draco, Blaise Zabini and a few other Slytherins. Draco had his head in Pansy's lap, and she stroked his hair while smirking. Although upset by Draco's suggestion that he might not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Pansy seemed impressed by his implication that he had taken the Dark Mark and joined the Death Eaters. Harry Potter got the impression that she and Draco were cozier than ever during their sixth year. When the train stopped, Pansy held her hand out in offer for Draco to take it, he, however, rejected her hand and told her to go ahead as he wanted to check to see his suspicions were true and that Harry was spying on him. At the welcoming feast this year Albus Dumbledore announced that Severus Snape would now be taking on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Pansy along with all students in the Slytherin house roared with applause at this, all but Draco who was still brewing over his decision to become a Death Eater. Also in Potions that year Horace Slughorn would be filling in for Snape after he took on his new position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Later on, in the year after Harry Potter discovered that it was Draco behind Katie Bell's injury, Harry injured Draco with the spell Sectumsempra and upon hearing the news Pansy rushed to visit him in the hospital wing, and "lost no time in vilifying Harry far and wide". At the end of the year, Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape and students attended his funeral service in which he was buried in the school Lake. Seventh year (1997-1998) During Pansy's final year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was in indirect control of the school through Severus Snape as headmaster and Amycus and Alecto Carrow as professors. As a Slytherin and, most likely, a pure-blood, Pansy was probably one of the favored students and would not have been on the receiving end of their brutal and unfair punishments. The Inquisitorial Squad was likely to have been restarted as Dumbledore's army once again came into formation. In May of 1998, Lord Voldemort approached the school with his Death Eater army and offered those inside the Hogwarts castle a chance to turn Harry Potter over to him in exchange for sparing them all. Pansy was the only person to stand up in favor of doing so. The students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses all drew their wands on her as a result, and Professor McGonagall dismissed Slytherin house from the Great Hall first. Pansy left Hogwarts with her housemates, and likely was not one of the few to return as reinforcements during the Battle of Hogwarts with Professor Slughorn. Instead, she may have been among the Slytherin students that Voldemort told Lucius Malfoy had come to join him, however Pansy seemed to fear the prospect of battling as she was quick to try and get others to find a solution to stop the chance of a battle by handing Harry over and is unlikely to have fought out of fear of being hurt or killed in battle. During the Battle of Hogwarts Pansy's friend Vincent Crabbe accidentally killed himself using the spell Fiendfyre, which he had learned at school that year in an attempt to kill Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Category:Characters Category:Vllians